


In un altro universo

by rosstrytobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Worries About Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Season/Series 11
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosstrytobe/pseuds/rosstrytobe
Summary: Castiel si ritrova catapultato in un altro universo e in questo scoprirà delle cose molto interessanti...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	1. Cosa sta succedendo?

Castel si ritrovò imprigionato in un altro degli universi creati da suo padre.

In questo universo, sua figlia Claire è al comando di un esercito, e lo sapeva perché proprio suo figlia Claire l'aveva catturato. Lui non ne capiva il motivo ma più la guardava, più non vedeva la ragazza coraggiosa e avventurosa del suo universo. Anzi sembrava come se fosse un'altra persona. Ma la cosa che lo scioccò di più era che al suo fianco vi erano i fratelli Winchester come suoi soldati. Ma che cosa sta succedendo in questo universo, pensò Castiel mentre vide Dean che lo fissava in un modo strano, in un modo in cui non lo aveva mai visto prima. Rimase quasi incantato da quello sguardo e Dean non smise di fissarlo, quasi come se quello che vedeva davanti a sé fosse un fantasma. 

Quel momento venne spezzato da Claire che disse "Castiel, benvenuto. Cosa ti porta qui?" Castiel da Dean passò a guardare Claire, e le rispose un po' freddo e distaccato, dicendo "Non sono qui per mia volontà. Se è questo che ti stavi domando" "Oh, guarda guarda - disse Claire mentre si avvicinò a Castiel - abbiamo un altro Castiel. Sfortunatamente il nostro non è più qui con noi, non è vero Dean?" Dean a quelle parole abbassò lo sguardo, e Castiel poté vedere una tristezza nei suoi occhi che lo colpirono nel profondo "Ma dimmi Altro Castiel, quali sono le tue preferenze?" Castiel la guardò un po' disorientato da quella domanda e disse "Le mie, preferenze?" "Si, andiamo. Qui nessuno ti giudica, ognuno può essere ciò che vuole" "Claire, che cosa vuoi dire e poi perché mi hai catturato? Pensavo che io e te fossimo una famiglia" disse Castiel, ricordandosi dopo che questo non era il suo universo ma lo sguardo di Claire si fece di ghiaccio e a quelle parole decise di liberarlo. Quasi come se lei non volesse rispondere o che qualcosa dentro di lei non voleva farla rispondere. "Va via, Altro Castiel. Non sei divertente come speravo" Castiel, prima di andare, guardò Claire con fare preoccupato, poi cercò di rivedere Dean ma lui già se ne era andato, vi era solo Sam come soldato, ma lui sembrava quasi assente come il suo sguardo, era quasi come se non fosse più lì in quel momento.

Castiel se ne andò, cercando anche delle risposte a come poteva tornare nel suo universo ma anche per capire questo universo. E mentre si allontanava da quel accampamento, correndo, si scontrò accidentalmente con Dean, il quale aveva un fucile in mano. Si fermò e cercò di fermare Dean, chiedendogli che cosa andasse storto in questo mondo e Dean rispose "Lucifero. Lucifero è il problema" Lucifero, pensò Castiel "Ma l'ultima volta che ho visto Lucifero, era dentro di me..." "Si, beh...non lo è più adesso" disse Dean, guardando sempre verso il basso, come se non potesse riuscire a guardare Castiel negli occhi. "Che intendi dire che non lo è più, Dean. Io e lui avevamo un accordo, si sarebbe impossessato di me per sconfiggere Amara e salvarti" "Ah, Amara l'ha sconfitta ma non ha ucciso solo lei..." Dean, con un filo di tristezza nei suoi occhi, trovò il coraggio di vedere Cass negli occhi. A quella risposta Castiel era ancora più confuso, chi altro oltre Amara, aveva potuto mai uccidere per dare così tanta sofferenza al povero Dean Winchester.

"Dean, che cosa è successo? Ti prego, parlarmene" Dean prese coraggio e parlò dicendogli "Quando...quando Lucifero ha sconfitto Amara, non la uccise e basta, per via dell'equilibrio dell'universo o qualcosa. Così decise per conto suo di assorbire i suoi poteri, e da lì divenne lui il distruttore del mondo ma, l'unica cosa che mi importava era che Lucifero uscisse dal tuo corpo. Quindi, io e Sam cercammo un modo, ogni cosa, riunimmo le forze, chiedemmo aiuto anche a Rowena e a Crowley ma...fu tutto inutile. Lucifero sembrava avere pieno controllo su di te e, sembrava che ogni cosa che provavamo, più ci allontanava dal riaverti indietro. Almeno per me..." "Ma Dean, se Lucifero è ancora dentro il corpo dell'altro me, allora perché Claire ha detto..." "Perché sei morto! Almeno, il te di questo universo è morto..." "Dean..." "È stata colpa mia Cass, i miei sentimenti per te non mi avevano fatto vedere il piano malefico che aveva Lucifero per far soffrire Sam e per far soffrire me..." "Cosa intendi?" Dean non ce la faceva più a parlare, più il ricordo di quei tristi momenti riaffiorava, più non riusciva a contenere le lacrime ma prese di nuovo coraggio e disse "Avevamo trovato un piano perfetto per esorcizzare Lucifero e contenerlo in una gabbia che Chuck aveva creato per aiutarci. Rowena aveva gli incantesimi giusti e Crowley era pronto per entrare nella tua testa, per farti riacquistare il possesso del tuo corpo. Io e Sam facemmo da esca e riuscimmo a imprigionarlo in quel maledetto cerchio ma...non so come, Lucifero già sapeva del nostro piano. Quando Crowley entrò dentro la tua testa, non ne uscì più. Lucifero lo aveva ucciso. Rowena per la disperazione, in un attimo, perse il controllo e Lucifero riuscì ad uscire, uccidendola davvero davanti ai nostri occhi. Io e Sam eravamo pronti a tutto ma...non mi sarei mai aspettato quello che è successo" 

Castiel rimase sbalordito e non volendo più ascoltare quello che quel Dean aveva passato, con le lacrime agli occhi, decise di vederlo nella sua testa, chiedendo il permesso all'altro Dean. Lui acconsentì e in attimo i tristi ricordi di quella vicenda, affiorarono nella mente di Castiel


	2. Sei senza cuore Dean Winchester

Lucifero: "Oh Sammy e Dean caro, pensavate davvero di poter contenermi in quella gabbia! Siete proprio degli illusi"  
Dean: "Parla quanti vuoi ma in un modo o nell'altro riusciremo a catturati, figlio di puttana!"  
Lucifero: "Dopo quanto? Perché penso che questo sia il vostro, non lo so, quindicesimo o giù di lì"  
Sam: "Non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà. Riusciremmo a catturati Lucifero"  
Dean: "Già e riusciremo ad avere Cass indietro!"  
Lucifero: "Aw, Dean Dean Dean. Ancora speri che Castiel possa tornare. Quanto sei tenero. Peccato che il tuo ragazzo non ci sia più"  
Dean: "Cosa vorresti dire!"  
Sam: "Dean non ascoltarlo, sta mentendo"  
Lucifero: "Oh si Dean, non ascoltare il caro vecchio Lucifero che è dentro il corpo di Castiel e sa perfettamente di cosa sta parlando. Amico mio, è dura ammetterlo ma Castiel è bello che è andato"  
Dean: "No! Lo dici solo per confondermi! Cass è ancora vivo, l'unica cosa che sarà morta sarai tu, quanto è vero che mi chiamo Dean Winchester!"  
Lucifero: "Mi sa che dovrai chiamare nome allora" 

Dean lo attaccò senza pensarci due volte. Lucifero sorrise, vedendo invano ogni attacco da parte dei due fratelli. Poi si fermarono e Lucifero disse "Amici cari, non siete stanchi di tutto questo. Perché io di certo lo sono"  
Sam e Dean: "Non siamo tuoi amici!"  
Lucifero: "Ouch, fa male. Ma non quanto ve ne farò io"

Lucifero con uno schiocco di dita, fece svenire Sam. Dean guardò suo fratello cadere a terra, e non poté non andare in suo soccorso. 

Dean: "Che cosa gli hai fatto!? RISPONDIMI!"  
Lucifero: "Oh non preoccuparti, sta solo dormendo. Almeno, finché non lo risveglierò e questo, mio caro Dean, dipende solo da te"  
Dean: "Ma che cavolo vuoi da me Lucifero!"  
Lucifero: "Non lo so, forse sarà l'influenza che ha questo angelo su di me. Ma, non riesco a smettere di pensare a te. La mia mente è solo un Dean quello, un Dean questo, cosa farebbe Dean Winchester e via dicendo. Mi sa tanto che Castiel ha una grande cotta per te, mio caro Dean. Il problema però è che tu non ricambi, non lo farai mai. Perché infondo, infondo pensi ancora a quanto sarebbe disgustoso baciare un uomo. O a essere toccato da un uomo come tu tocchi una donna. Ma non è soltanto questo, vero? No no, perché un conto sarebbe baciare un essere umano ma Castiel? Castiel è un fottuto Angelo del Signore e come potrebbe uno stupido assassino come te, conquistare un angelo. Andiamo, siamo realisti"  
Dean: "Smettila di parlare Lucifero e dimmi cosa devo fare per risvegliare mio fratello!"  
Lucifero: "Come siamo impazienti. Ma la risposta è proprio questa Dean"  
Dean: "Illuminami allora!"  
Lucifero: "Risveglierò Sam, ok, riavrai il tuo fratellino adorato e insieme vivrete felici e contenti e via dicendo. Ma in cambio, devi uccidere questo corpo"  
Dean: "Stai scherzando spero!"  
Lucifero: "No Dean, mi sono stancato di questo corpo e di Castiel. Voglio un nuovo corpo, voglio sentire altre emozioni, vedere altri ricordi"  
Dean: "Allora, lascia Cass e trovati un altro corpo da manipolare!"  
Lucifero: "Ah sapevo che l'avresti detto ma, che sfizio ci sarebbe. E poi non vuoi il tuo Sammy indietro? Non è questo quello che hai sempre voluto? Tu e Sam, insieme per sempre. Mano nella mano. Mi viene da vomitare"  
Dean: "No! Non è questo quello che voglio. Voglio dire, rivoglio indietro Sam ma non voglio perdere anche Cass"  
Lucifero: "Stupido legame profondo. Ma non capisci che non c'è futuro per te e Castiel. Andiamo, anche una scimmia l'avrebbe capito. Va bene, se è questo quello che vuoi. Allora facciamo un altro accordo. Che ne dici se ti do un momento tra te e il tuo angelo e in cambio risveglierò Sam?"  
Dean: "Dov'è la fregatura?!"  
Lucifero: "Ah, ecco perché Castiel ti ama così tanto. Sei così intelligente, mio caro Dean"  
Dean: "Lucifero!"  
Lucifero: "Va bene, va bene. Non ti scaldare. Forse, il tuo caro Sam potrebbe avere qualche difetto di memoria o giù di lì. Niente di che solo qualche momento di blackout ogni tanto, poi ritornerà se stesso"  
Dean: "E perché dovrei accettare!"  
Lucifero: "Perché o uccidi Castiel, cosa che ti farà molto male o avrai un Sammy in blackout ma gestibile dopotutto. E perché non hai nessun'altra scelta"  
Dean ci pensò per un momento e poi rispose "Non posso..."  
Lucifero: "Come prego?"  
Dean: "Non posso fare questo a nessuno dei due...non posso"  
Lucifero: "Vedi, sei senza cuore Dean Winchester. E per questo meriti di stare da solo. Non preoccuparti, Sam si risveglierà comunque tra qualche giorno o giù di lì, ma Castiel? Oh, scordati anche per un solo instante che lo rivedrai" 

Dean guardò Lucifero terrorizzato, e in un attimo, lo spirito di Lucifero uscì fuori dal corpo di Castiel, rimendo il suo corpo vuoto e senza più uno spirito che vi albergava. Dean lasciò il corpo di Sam, per vedere se poteva risvegliare Cass. Quante volte urlò il suo nome invano, quante volte Dean cercò un segno di vita da parte sua ma niente. Castiel era morto, e la colpa era soltanto sua.


	3. Un desiderio che proviamo entrambi

"Dean..." disse Castiel una volta che lasciò quei ricordi tristi e senza speranza.  
"No, Cass...non dire niente" disse l'altro Dean "Ma come posso non dire niente se ho appena visto quello che ti è successo. Dean, io non so davvero come posso rimediare al dolore che ti ho causato" "Sei qui adesso. Almeno, un altro te è qui. E questo mi basta, almeno in un altro mondo ci sarà un me che ti aspetta e che ti ama come ti amo io" A quelle parole Castiel rimase un po' confuso e poi chiese "In-In che senso tu mi...?" "Oh" disse l'altro Dean con un volto scioccato e poi aggiunse "Quindi voi due non...Oh, scusami pensavo di sì ma forse non tutti i Dean Winchester di questo universo hanno lo stesso coraggio" "Coraggio...per cosa? Io non capisco" disse Castiel ancora più confuso e disorientato. Dean lo guardò per la prima volta senza paura, senza timore, con uno sguardo perso negli occhi di quel angelo.

"Non importa, l'importante adesso è che trovi un modo per andartene da qui e tornare nel tuo mondo, no?" "Sì, ma prima voglio aiutarti. Voglio capire che cosa non va con Claire ma soprattutto con Sam. Che cosa gli è successo?" "Beh, con Sam...lui ha, dei blackout. Alla fine Lucifero ha fatto quello che voleva lui. Però, almeno stiamo insieme e riesco a farlo tornare tra di noi" "Dean, ma perché tu e Sam siete al servizio di Claire? E questo che non capisco ed è per questo motivo che voglio aiutarti". L'altro Dean sorrise e pensò 'Oh Cass, sei sempre il solito'. Pensiero che fu interrotto dalle parole di Castiel che al suo sguardo disse "Dean, non ti avevo mai visto sorridere prima. Ho fatto o detto qualcosa di divertente per te?" l'altro Dean sorrise ancora di più e in un attimo sentì che non poteva più contenersi. Lasciò cadere a terra la pistola che aveva tra le mani e abbracciò Castiel più forte che poteva. Non poteva crederci di riaverlo indietro, di poterlo rivedere dopo tutto quel tempo passato a lottare e a perdere e a compiangersi addosso per averlo perso. "Dean" disse Castiel, senza capire il perché di quel abbraccio improvviso ma si lasciò abbracciare, anche se non era il suo Dean, perché aveva capito che era proprio quello che l'altro Dean aveva bisogno. Soltanto che, una volta che Dean si staccò da quel abbraccio, Castiel vide un desiderio negli occhi dell'altro Dean. Un desiderio strano e quasi inaccettabile se qualcuno lo avesse sentito. E Castiel lo sentiva, anzi sapeva perfettamente quello che l'altro Dean voleva in quel momento perché stava pregando Castiel di farlo. 

L'altro Dean si avvicinò al volto di Castiel, sempre più vicino, tanto che loro labbra quasi si sfiorarono. Castiel voleva indietreggiare, voleva farlo davvero, non voleva dargli l'impressione sbagliata. Ma l'unica cosa che vedeva in quel momento erano le labbra dell'altro Dean e il pensiero di poterle toccare con le sue, non smise mai di albergare nella sua mente. Mai, nella sua vita di angelo celeste, avrebbe pensato che un essere umano potesse farlo sentire in quel modo. Eccitato e bisognoso. Castiel lo aveva capito dal primo momento che salvò Dean Winchester dall'inferno: avrebbe fatto di tutto per quell'essere umano. E adesso, anche se non era con il Dean che sperava, il suo Dean Winchester, non poteva negare, neanche per un secondo, i suoi sentimenti per lui. Lo prese per i fianchi e lo baciò. Le loro labbra erano sigillate l'una con l'altra, e non smettevano di mordersi e di baciarsi come se ne avessero bisogno per sopravvivere. Castiel ci aggiunse anche la sua lingua e l'altro Dean ricambiò, intrecciandole fra di loro, rendendo quel bacio ancora più passionale di come sembrava. "Cass..." disse l'altro Dean sospirando tra le loro labbra. Castiel tornò a baciarlo e una sua mano scivolò sul sedere dell'altro Dean, toccandolo, ed era bello tosto e morbido come aveva sempre pensato. L'altro Dean, al suo tocco, si staccò un attimo e disse, con un sorriso che faceva notare di più le sue guance rosse, "Cass, cosa stai facendo, ahah?" Castiel rimase un po' paralizzato da quella domanda e poi rispose balbuziente "P-Pensavo ch-che ti piacesse. S-Se non t-ti piace possiamo sme-smettere" l'altro Dean lo guardò come se fosse pazzo e poi rispose "Amico, non è quello che intendevo. Mi hai soltanto colto di sorpresa, ahah" "Oh" disse Castiel felice di quella risposta e poi aggiunse "Beh, allora, possiamo continuare?" "Per quanto l'idea non mi dispiaccia, credo che dobbiamo smetterla qui. Sia chiaro, voglio davvero davvero continuare con te ma non mi sembra giusto nei confronti dell'altro Dean. Del Dean del tuo mondo almeno" "Non penso che a lui possa dispiacere e poi non penso che provi gli stessi sentimenti che io provo per lui" disse Castiel un po' triste da quell'affermazione. Era vero però, chi poteva garantirgli che il suo Dean, lo amasse almeno quanto lo amasse lui e che fosse addirittura disposto a baciarlo o a spingersi oltre. No, no, non era possibile. Ma questo Dean, forse, forse con questo Dean una luce poteva accendersi. L'unica problema era che adesso doveva decidere. Se trovare un modo per tornare a casa o restare in questo universo e vivere la vita che aveva sempre sognato insieme a Dean. Ma prima di tutto doveva aiutarlo, almeno nello sconfiggere Lucifero e capire ancora cosa non andasse con Claire. E mentre pensava a tutto questo, un fascio di luce, quasi uno squarcio, si aprì nel bel mezzo del bosco, e da lì uscì fuori proprio l'ultima persona che Castiel voleva vedere in quel momento: Dean Winchester, in tutto il suo splendore

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, mi sono sempre chiesta cosa sarebbe successo se Castiel si ritrovasse in un altro universo. E forse questo è una parte di quello che mi aspettavo. Comunque, spero che vi piccia e buona lettura <3


End file.
